This invention relates to an apparatus for carrying objects, such as books, and more particularly to a strap direction changing device for carrying books using a single strap.
Today book bags, such as those produced by JANSPORT, Inc., are the book carrying apparatus of choice. However, these book bags allow an individual to conceal items within the book bag. As a result, book bags have been used to bring weapons and other prohibited paraphernalia into schools, businesses, and other public locations undetected.
It is known to use straps to carry objects such as books. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 734,934 to E. B. Palmer discloses a parcel strap apparatus. The parcel strap consists of two straps, a longitudinal strap and a transverse strap. Buckles are used to secure the straps in an adjusted position around an object. A washer having slits is used to interconnect the two straps at a bottom of the parcel strap assembly. The longitudinal strap is longer than the transverse strap to provide a handle for carrying the parcel strap and secured object.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,292 to Foley discloses a book strap. The book strap is formed from three elastic elongate strips. The strips are secured to each other at a center point by a fastener such as a rivet. The straps are wrapped around a book and secured on a bottom side of the book by a ring and a plurality of hooks positioned on the ends of the straps.
While these devices accomplish the purpose of carrying objects, they require more than one strap to form a pocket around a book or other object. In addition, securing devices, such as buckles, rivets, stitching, and hooks are required to secure the straps together.
Accordingly, there is a need for a book carrying apparatus that eliminates the possibility of concealing weapons while reducing the complexity of multiple strap carrying apparatuses.